


the bed sheet is female

by palalabu



Series: sleepy boyfriends [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: i am a lake. the bed sheet is female. just another episode of Lando learning Spanish.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: sleepy boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	the bed sheet is female

“Say something else.” Carlos half demands into his boyfriend's ear. Grinning from ear to ear because Lando is so adorable. 

“Esta es una sábana.” Lando points at the bed sheet surrounding them. And Carlos is giggling because he swears Lando keeps learning the most random Spanish words. “Es blanco.”

“Blanca,” Carlos corrects him.

“What?”

“It’s female.”

“What!?” Lando asks even louder, staring at Carlos like he grows a second head. “It's bed sheet, Carlos.”

Carlos laughs hard into the crook of Lando’s neck, and he pulls him closer. “I know. I know. The language is not very woke.” Lando shakes his head in disbelief, but can’t stop himself from smiling anyway. “Say something more, please.”

“No,” Lando drags the syllable like a whining child, “You’re just gonna laugh at me anyway.”

“Oh come on. Now I know why you always love to listen to me speak in Spanish to you. Please….” Carlos tries to turn on his big brown puppy eyes to melt Lando’s heart.

But the thing is, Lando has already kind of immune to it from frequent exposure. 

“What makes you think I love it? I don’t love it.” 

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don't.”

“Yes, you do. You always cum harder when I tell you to cum in Spanish,” Carlos argues smugly. 

Lando rolls his eyes and groans, faking a frustration. “Okay. Since you brought that up.” He turns in Carlos’ arm so they’re lying facing each other. “Here’s one. Cojones,” Lando says, hand cupping Carlos’ cock firmly through his boxer.

Carlos raises his eyebrow, teasing. “Big, no?”

“Oh, god! You’re ridiculous!” Lando complains, loud. But still, he lets Carlos smother his face with kisses anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope all the Spanish is right bc i just used google translate lol
> 
> Also, this is not supposed to be the next one in this 'sleepy boyfriend' series. I swear I should be writing 2 chapters with actual stories in it. But Lando's learning Spanish and everything is on hold. So have this stupid drabble instead.


End file.
